Of Dragons and Jedi
by Sealiman Dawntracker
Summary: One of the last Jedi crashes on Berk, what will ensue?
1. Chapter 1: A Rough Landing

"Mayday! Mayday! I'm coming in too hot!" As the Ghetroc 720's cockpit began to fill with smoke and a control panel exploded with sparks the lone Jedi began to lose consciousness, the last thing that he thought before blacking out was "First a blind jump from the Empire, now I'm going down on some force forsaken planet!"…

On Berk…As the teens landed Astrid looked up and gasped, everyone followed her gaze and saw a bright light in the sky getting larger and larger! It was heading straight for the forest outside of Berk! Then with a large boom it impacted and shook the land so much that everyone fell over. Gobber got up and said "What was that!?" at which point all the teens were all mounted and flying over to the crash site. "Hiccup!" yelled Stoick uselessly for his son was already out of earshot, then he and Gobber began to run to the impact site.

Impact Crater…"What is that?" asked Fishlegs, they were all speechless it was like nothing they had ever seen before "I don't know" said Hiccup, meteors weren't common but this was no meteor, for one it was solid metal, too large to be meteor, and it was colored weird. "Maybe it's from Valhalla" suggested Astrid "…Hiccup" Stoick finally caught up with the group and breathed "What is that!" to which Hiccup said "We don't know dad, we don't know" then everyone jumped as they saw movement through a large sheet of glass on the front of the…thing, Toothless readied a plasma blast and Stoic drew his sword but Hiccup said "Someone's trapped in there!" as a grimy hand showed through the glass almost pleading for help. Gobber and Stoick both hit the glass and were surprised when it didn't break, but a plasma blast from Toothless blasted a hole in it and a man in strange robes fell out of the opening. Everyone was so shocked that they did nothing until the man groaned, at which point they gathered the man and ran to Gothi, the village healer, before this man…whoever he is, dies from his wounds.

Gothi's House… "Oh, what happened?" moaned the strange man three days later and everyone jumped as he regained consciousness, Stoick readied his sword and everyone drew back in apprehension as the man opened his eyes, then sat bolt upright and yelled "what! who! Where…where am i?" and he yelled "Are you imperials?" and looked around wildly, at which point everyone was confused, though to his credit Hiccup was the first to respond "you…your on Berk. Who are you? And what are imperials?" The man stared at Hiccup with such intensity that he felt as though his soul was being bored through. Then at an angry growl from Stoick the man averted his gaze. The strange man tried to get up but fell down with a gasp of pain, at this point worry overrode caution and Astrid and Hiccup ran over to the man and helped him into a sitting position on the bed at which point the stranger said "Many thanks" and then said warily "My name is Salak Danliev, and I am a Jedi" at no response but confused stares the man thought to himself 'these cannot be imperials, or I would riddled full of blaster bolts by now' then Fishlegs said "what's a Jedi? And how did you get here?" the man stared incredulously and responded "I was on the run from three Star Destroyers and made a blind jump into hyperspace, my ship was badly damaged and I… I cannot remember anything after entering your planets gravity well…wait, you don't know what Jedi are?" to which Hiccup replies "wait…planets gravity well, you're not from this planet!? How is that possible!" now everyone was staring at the man, Salak with caution and fear, and Salak was thinking 'They must not have discovered hyperspace yet, which means that the empire has no sway here, fascinating' "My ship, a Ghetroc 720, allows me to travel through space and the stars, as for what Jedi are," he straightened up and looked at them with serious eyes "for a thousand generations the Jedi have been the guardians of peace and justice in the old republic, before the dark times, before the Empire!" he almost spat out the last word then said "where is my Lightsaber?" Now everyone was staring at this man, they would have dismissed him as a lunatic if not for the fact that he fell from the sky; Astrid was now the first to respond "What's a lightsaber? But…oh, your things are over there" she said pointing to a pile on a nearby table, Salak was pleased to see his lightsaber again and reached out his hand towards it, everyone gasped when the small metal cylinder rose through the air and flew to the man. "What sorcery is this?!" bellowed Stoick pushing Hiccup behind him and pointing his sword at Salak who simply said "No sorcery, simply the force" and then fastened the small tube to his belt "Wait…you do know what the force is…right?" at which Fishlegs stammered "what…what is the force" Salak stared at them all with eyes that spelled out 'are you kidding!' then he said "in its most rudimentary sense the force is an energy field created by all living things, it surrounds us, penetrates us, and binds the galaxy together. Some people, known as force sensitives can tap into this energy field and use it to perform extraordinary feats of power, such as levitation, foreseeing the future, and commanding the very forces of nature." "It is divided into two parts, the light side, which I and all Jedi follow, and the dark side, which the Sith follow, the dark side is an awful place of hatred and fear…" Salak shuddered "I…I'm sorry, where are my manners, I have yet to thank you for saving my life, and to who do I owe the pleasure of speaking?" he said with a sudden, respectful tone "I am Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third" Hiccup said warily "This is my father Stoick the Vast, Astrid, Ruff, Tuff, Fishlegs, Snotlout, and Gobber" he said pointing to each of them in turn while they all eyed Salak warily, who turned to them and bowed and said "May I see the remains of my ship?" before grabbing his outer robe from the table and putting it on.

On the way to Salak's Ship…why were you running from these Imperial's?" asked Stoick warily "I am a wanted man, all Jedi are after Order 66" at that everyone stopped and turned toward Salak with fear and Stoick pushed himself in front of Hiccup and said "Why are you wanted! What crime did you commit!?" taken aback Salak said "The ruling government of my people was the Republic, but it fell and as its prime defenders we, the Jedi, were labeled as conspirators and dissidents and have all been hunted down and brutally murdered, many by those who we once called friend…" at that everyone was in shock, what kind of place would turn its back on people like that and kill those who they had once called friend? "I'm sorry Mr. Danliev" said Hiccup, to which Salak sadly said "please call me Salak"; even though they had just met this man they all had a strong feeling that they could not place that told them that he could be trusted.


	2. Chapter 2: Storys and Tales

At The Ship…No good, no good" said Salak as he rummaged through his ship's remains, occasionally grunting and throwing something useful into a small pile outside his ship. "Hyperdrive is down, weapons offline, power core damaged…This could take months! If ever!" he yelled in frustration climbing out of the wreckage with grease smeared on his face, he looked over to the meager pile of supplies that he had scavenged and then to the small group watching him curiously and said "Fortunately my ship is not beyond repair, but it will take months of work before it is space worthy again…if ever." He finished ominously, "luckily I have enough survival supplies to camp out nearb…" "Wait!" Hiccup interrupted "you have to stay with us in the village, we cannot let you camp out here with all the wild dragons…" "Wait" this time Salak interrupting "you have dragons?!" he asked incredulously, at which point Hiccup motioned to the trees and Toothless, Barf and Belch, Stormfly, Meatlug, and Hookfang sauntered out, to his credit Salak merely jumped and clutched his chest, a little shocked. "Are you okay?!" asked a worried Astrid "yeah, just a little shocked…where I come from dragons are nothing but myth, but I really should have seen enough in my time not to be too surprised." He ended with a laugh and then slowly walked up to Toothless with Toothless shrinking back and everyone, especially Hiccup, tensing, then Salak put his hands up and released calming waves of the Force which everyone felt and placed his hand on Toothless snout, who then released a small coo. At that everyone released the breath they didn't realize they were holding, and Salak and Hiccup got huge grins on their faces, "amazing" breathed Salak "Master Cin will never…" he ended suddenly and grief flooded through the Force as Salak's shoulders slumped and everyone drew back from the intense feelings of sadness radiating off the Jedi, "Who's Master Cin?" asked Gobber shaking off the intense emotional wave, Salak breathed deeply and said slowly "He was my master, teacher and closest friend…he was killed along with everyone else I knew during Order 66, every Jedi was killed…I am the only survivor, the last of my kind…"he simply trailed off staring at the ground. Everyone was in shock, asking themselves what it would be like to lose everyone you knew, and truly be alone? "I…I'm sorry" stuttered a tearful Hiccup, who had known plenty of loss in his life. "It's alright, I was chosen from among those at the temple to flee with knowledge, so that one day I may rebuild the order…but still, every Jedi I knew, Zara, Yoda, Jocasta, Obi-Wan, Anakin, Mace, Mundi, all of them…their dead…I saw many of them cut down myself, by those soldiers whom we had once commanded and trusted to have our backs…they betrayed us, and we paid the ultimate price…not even the younglings, the children survived" at that he was interrupted by eight gasps and a few quiet sobs, which prompted him to look over at eight Viking's whose faces showed nothing but horror and grief for this man who had lost everything dear to him. "How could they kill children?" asked Snotlout, "They were ordered too" Salak simply answered "I'm so sorry for you Mr. Danliev" Astrid said through her tears imagining how it would feel if everyone on Berk was killed and she was left alone, Salak guessed what she was feeling and said guiltily "I'm sorry I forced this upon you….I shouldn't have made you feel…" at that Stoick said "No, you have every right to grieve, and you can stay with us on Berk for as long as you require, for you have suffered enough." "Thank you" Salak said quietly with a smile and then added "But it is not like they are gone for good, for they are in here" he pointed to his heart "and as the Jedi code says 'There is no death, there is only the Force'." He added with a bigger smile and walked over to Astrid who was still crying a little and knelt down to her level saying "do not let my past cloud your future, simply use it as a lesson to treasure each moment and rejoice in those around you." With that Astrid sniffled, smiled, and ran over and hugged a shocked Hiccup who returned the hug as his shocked expression turned into one of happiness. Then with everyone smiling Salak gathered his supplies in his pack and they made their way to the village.

At the village…Everyone" Stoick yelled, "This man has come from the skies above and beyond, and he will be stayin' with us for a time" and was interrupted by many gasps and fierce mutterings before continuing with "He has suffered greatly, he has lost his entire people, and we will do everything to make him feel at home while he is with us" with the end of Stoick's speech people began to nod and Stoick turned to a heavily laden Salak who said "Many thanks, I have nothing to give you and you still welcome me with open arms, and for that, again, I thank you" and Salak bowed before Stoick replied "I cannot imagine the pain you must have gone and are going through and you can stay with Hiccup and myself for as long as need be" he motioned to Hiccup to come over, and for the first time Salak noticed Hiccup's prosthetic, "Hiccup, please help Salak get settled in at our house" "Sure dad!" Hiccup said excited as he motioned for the other teens to come over and said to Stoick "Can my friends help?" to which Stoick laughed and said "Sure" and with that walked off to finish more of his Chiefly duties, Salak looked at the teens and smiled before saying "lead the way". On the way across the village Salak's curiosity got the better of him and he asked "Hiccup…how did you get that" pointing to his prosthesis, at that everyone stopped and looked down sadly before relating the tale of how Hiccup had shot down Toothless, been shunned by everyone, befriended the dragon that he shot down, been disowned by Stoick, and killed the Red Death whilst losing a leg, and at the tales conclusion Salak said "you have known much hardship in your life my friend, but you seem to have weathered your battles exceptionally well…you are a hero…" before saying "well, that was truly an amazing tale, but it is getting late and even though I'm a Jedi I can still get hungry" at that everyone laughed and they led him to Hiccup's house where he deposited his things in a spare bedroom, and then followed them to the mead hall for dinner.


	3. Chapter 3: Lightsaber's

At the Mead Hall…So Salak?" asked Hiccup who, along with the rest of the teens, Gobber, Salak, and Stoick were sitting together "I'm kinda wondering what exactly did you do in this Republic, and you mentioned Order 66, what was that?" at that Stoick fixed a stare on Hiccup and said "Hiccup! You don't have to reopen this man's wounds!" at which Hiccup looked down embarrassed and ashamed and Salak said through mouthfuls of bread "No, it's fine. As a Jedi I was a peacekeeper, a mediator, and especially in my case, a warrior, I led an army of clones" and looking at their confused expressions began to explain to the group of what a clone was, which admittedly was a rather hard concept for them to grasp, but once they had a handle on it he continued "we fought the separatists, normally I'd let them be but they were led by the Sith, the ancient enemies of the Jedi and practitioners of the dark side of the Force, and the order knew that they must be stopped. As for Order 66, near the end of the war the supreme leader of the Republic betrayed us, as it turns out he was the Sith lord who orchestrated the entire war so that he could come to power, he issued Order 66 which ordered the execution of all Jedi and turned the proud Republic democracy into the cruel despotic Empire. I hope that that answers your question." As everyone took this in Astrid asked "So, this 'supreme leader' he is a bad guy?" at this Salak grimaced and said "The worst. Chancellor Palpatine" he spat the name "was once a senator from the peaceful planet of Naboo, but he was secretly a Sith lord, known as Darth Sidious, and he orchestrated a war in which untold billions upon billions died, including every other Jedi to my knowledge just so that he could come to power. He is a monster of the highest order." This shocked everyone, they had never been able to conceive of someone who would kill so many just for power, it was almost unthinkable to them. "Who would kill so many just for power?" asked Gobber, voicing what everyone was thinking, to which Salak replied "A Sith, they are practically Evil in human human form… But off this dreary subject, do you have any other questions?" at this point Ruffnut asked "yeah, what is a lightsaber? We heard you ask about yours earlier…what exactly is it, I mean it looks like a fancy club." At that Salak chuckled and said while unclipping it so everyone could see and examine it "it is the weapon of a Jedi, we build them ourselves during our training, it could be compared to a sword, but one with a blade made of energy stored in the hilt…I don't want to alarm everyone else so let's go outside and I will demonstrate." With that he got up and everyone followed him outside to where the dragons were sitting near the village center. "This is a lightsaber" Salak said unclipping his weapon and igniting it with a snap hiss, at which point everyone could see the brilliant green blade that now surged forth from the tube like hilt he was holding "Awesome!" shouted Ruff, "yeah, really cool!" said Tuff, then Hiccup asked "what can it do?" reaching forward to touch the blade, but Salak pulled the lightsaber back saying "don't touch the blade, it is hotter than the sun and will cut through anything, metal, rock, and especially flesh." At which point Hiccup jerked back his hand and looked at the handcrafted weapon with a certain amount of reverence, "here let me show you" Salak said before walking to a nearby boulder and cleaving it in half, astounding all those present. "Wow" was all Gobber could say, never seeing anything like it in his life, "how do you learn to fight with it?" asked Astrid to which Salak replied "We are trained from infancy in the ways of the Force, and we spend years perfecting our lightsaber combat skills, I happen to be of the Sentinel class of Jedi, and am also a battlemaster, and was thus the prime choice to rebuild the order, since I know almost all there is to know about lightsaber combat.", "Could you teach us?!" asked Snotlout eagerly "no, wait…"he reached out a hand toward the group who was now wearing puzzled expressions "interesting…only those who are force sensitive can be trained with the lightsaber" at that everyone's shoulders slumped in defeat "but, it's remarkable, the Force must indeed have brought me here for all of you young ones are Force sensitive!" With that everyone stared at Salak incredulously and Fishlegs warily asked "what do you mean, exactly?" to which Salak replied "I mean that with proper training, which I can provide, I could instruct you in the ways of the Force and teach you to be Jedi, with your help we can rebuild the order!" at this point he was radiating so much happiness that everyone felt like they should jump for joy. "So you mean that we could be Jedi, and wield lightsabers!" asked Astrid with equal amounts of awe, suspicion, and excitement. "Yes" Salak said, matching her enthusiasm, "if your chief and parents allow me to instruct you, I mean…in the traditional order you would have all been considered far too old for training, but I never put much faith in that position." At that everyone looked at Stoick for his approval "Well…I don't know…" said Stoick to which Hiccup almost pleaded "Please dad! I want to do this! And if we can help Salak regain some of what he has lost then shouldn't we at least try?!" that pushed Stoick over the edge and he said "Well…I suppose that it could be no more dangerous than dragon training, so as long as you will all be safe…then you have my blessing" at that Hiccup and all the other teens ran up and hugged a shocked Stoick and then looked to Salak and said "When do we start teacher Salak?" to which Salak replied "Firstly, in my order it is custom to call your teacher 'master' and for him to call his students 'padawans' and secondly" he said with a smile "we start first thing in the morning, I will need a place to train you…" Gobber then interrupted with "you can use the old dragon ring for your training." And Salak replied "then it's settled, tomorrow morning you will all lead me to this ring after we get some things from my ship and I will begin your training!" then the teens all ran up to and hugged their new master and he gave them a smile that could melt a Sith's heart and then they all ran to their houses to tell their parents and try to get tomorrow to come as fast as possible.


	4. Chapter 4: What He Can Do

The Next morning… All the teens were gathered at the Haddock household and were waiting for Hiccup and Salak to emerge. "I can't believe that last week it was dragon training, and this week it's Jedi training!" stammered Fishlegs, excited, Astrid was about to reply when the door opened and Hiccup and Toothless emerged with Salak following wearing his customary brown outer robe. "Ah, bright and early my young padawans! First we must go to my ship where I have some training devices that I was able to salvage from the temple when I fled, and then we will go to this dragon ring and start the training." At that everyone followed Salak to the remains of his ship and he emerged holding three heavy durasteel crates with the force, Snotlout and Hiccup took one while Tuff and Fishlegs took another and Salak carried the third.

At the Dragon Ring…First, let's see what I've got here." Said Salak opening his crate, to reveal a dozen small Jedi tunics and six outer robes, "Ah, the attire of a Jedi" Salak said handing each teen a set of Jedi clothing and a robe, and whilst they were off putting the new clothing on he opened the remaining crates to reveal; the holocron of Fae Coven, a small case containing a book called _The Jedi Path_, eight of the Jedi temples emergency backup lightsabers, and a handful of blaster pistols were in the final case along with power packs and other miscellaneous items. When they all got back they observed each other in the new uniforms and Ruff and Tuff both said "we look more identical than normal!" while Astrid said "I like these, they're very comfortable" while looking Hiccup up and down in his new attire and them both blushing. "I have good news!" Salak said interrupting the conversation and Ruff and Tuffs newest brawl. "I have found several items that will be very helpful in our training, firstly this is a Holocron, or a repository of Jedi knowledge" he said showing the small crystal cube to the group "this particular holocron belonged to a former Jedi Grandmaster, Master Fae Coven. I also found a copy of _The Jedi Path_, which is a basic manual for all Jedi, this particular copy was given to me when I was a padawan, and finally I have eight basic lightsabers. Normally I would have you start out with training lightsabers, but since I have none, and if you promise to be careful and only duel with padded sticks at the beginning you can each choose one." This excited the teens to no end, they were about to get a lightsaber!

"You must not choose based on which looks the best but which _feels_ right to you." Salak said emphasizing the word 'feels' before placing the lightsabers out on a roll of cloth on top of one of the crates as they all stepped forward "Hiccup, the force tells me that you should choose first…reach out with your senses and feel the force flow through you to make your decision." Hiccup then closed his eyes as his hand drifted over the saber hilts until he selected a plain steel casing whose only distinguishing mark was a rather ornate, pointed emitter; then before he activated it Salak said "No, wait until you have all chosen before you see the color of your blade, it will tell you something about yourself." Astrid chose next, finding a saber with a spiraling, fluted hilt. Snotlout chose a sturdy robust model, Fishlegs and elegant wide-emitter version, and the twins finding matching sabers with pointed pommels. "Very good" Salak said "now on the count of three ignite your sabers. One. Two. Three!" all the teens ignited their sabers at once and Hiccup and Fishlegs found themselves with green sabers, Astrid with a purple blade, Snotlout's was blue, and the twins were both yellow. They all stared in awe at the humming blades and waved them experimentally, hearing them hum differently as they moved through the air. "Now, most Jedi choose the color of their blade based upon their field, I chose mine because I like green. But most often green blades belong to consulars or negotiators, whilst blue and purple belong to guardians or fighters, and yellow blades belong to sentinels, like myself, who are a mix of the two. From what I have observed I say that you have all made wise decisions. Now you may deactivate your sabers and clip them on your belts and we will start examining the book that I have." Pulling out a battered old book with faded silver lettering spelling out 'The Jedi Path' above a symbol that looked like a circular starburst.

But before he could even open the book Stoick ran into the training ring and yelled "Outcasts are attacking!..."and stopped short at the sight of the teens all in strange robes and clutching lit lightsabers, before shaking himself out of his shock and saying "Salak you said you were a warrior, can you fight?" to which Salak replied "I will take them myself, and show you what a Jedi can do." Before walking out of the arena and everyone following him eagerly.

At the edge of the village…Everyone lined the cliff's waiting to fight for Berk, well that was their original intention, now the entire village, including the Teens, Stoick, and Gobber watched like paying spectators as Salak walked slowly down the docks toward the outcasts disembarking their ship, and Snotlout saying "Oh, this is going to be good!" and watching as Salak yelled "Leave now in peace and never return or I will defend Berk from you!" which shocked most as they were used to fighting and not even delivering an ultimatum but the outcasts simply laughed and drew their weapons.

Salak counted twenty outcasts and shrugged off his brown outer robe before unclipping his lightsaber and the outcasts almost rolling around laughing, who was this unarmored fool with a fancy club? At least until he ignited the lightsaber at which point much of the village who had not seen last night's demonstration gasped in awe as Salak ran and jumped thirty feet before landing among the outcasts and force pushing five off the docks while spinning and turning three outcasts into six outcast halves. "Whoa!" Hiccup said, hoping that one day he could be that good, while Stoick said "By Thor's hammer…" clearly awestruck at Salak's fighting prowess. While down below Salak deactivated his lightsaber and released a massive force push that landed the remaining twelve outcasts back into their boat, rather painfully, knocking them all out.

With that Salak deactivated his saber, clipped it to his belt and used the force to push the ship out to see while yelling "And don't come back!" before walking over to his discarded robe, putting it on, and walking up the docks toward everyone. Once Salak reached the rest of the village he simply bowed and said "I believe that I have solved your current outcast problem". Everyone simply stared, open mouthed, at this man who had single-handedly taken on twenty outcasts and not even broken a sweat. Then someone began to clap and soon the entire village was giving Salak a rousing round of applause, he simply raised his hand and said "I simply did what I was trained to do, protect the innocent and save lives, now if I may I believe that my young padawans and I have some training to do" before motioning to his students and having them all run to him as he began to walk back to the dragon ring.

On the way to the Dragon Ring…"How could you jump that high?" asked Fishlegs, still astounded by the fight he had just witnessed, "The Force allows me to do many things, that was a rather simple use of my ability, even pushing their entire ship out to sea barely taxed me, for as Grandmaster Yoda would say 'Size matters not'" saying the last part with a sad chuckle, reminding himself of an old friend, now dead…like the rest.


	5. Chapter 5: Training, I have for you

Back at the Dragon Ring…I was originally going to have you all read part of _The Jedi Path_, but with all that excitement book learning seems to be a little bit of a letdown" Salak said "So instead we will practice using the Force to move things, first we all must pick a target, something small, like those ten pound boulders" pointing to a pile of rocks near the old Gronkle pen, and saying "Watch me and try to do the same." He then reached out his hand and made the top rock of the pile rise up and then settle back down, but now about ten feet away. "You may not all get it at first, but even a small wiggle is a sign of success, if you want you can try to combine your power with another if you aren't seeing results." then Hiccup asked "What exactly do we try though, I mean how does it work?" Salak simply nodded thoughtfully and said "You must feel the Force…no, no, no…try to concentrate on the energy in all living things and stretch out your senses, imagine the rock moving and try as hard as you can to make what you see in your mind become reality, focus." They all nodded and as one reached out for separate rocks, Hiccup, Astrid, and Snotlout's all gave slight wiggles while Fishlegs fell off the stack, and Ruff and Tuff, who had chosen the same rock, actually levitated theirs a few inches before it fell.

They all looked to Salak with expressions of glee that was matched only by the astounded look on his face, and he said "By the Force! I expected that only if all of you combined your efforts you could wiggle a small one, the Force is stronger in you than I ever imagined, it took me half a year to do what you have done in half a minute!" At that the teens all looked at each other with expressions of 'Whoa' and Astrid said "It took you half a year to move a rock?" with Salak replying "Yes, and I was always a fast learner, most younglings take a year or more to manage to levitate anything, I am deeply impressed, deeply, deeply impressed" then Tuff pushed his hand towards Ruff and she fell on her butt, he laughed and Salak scowled yelling "Padawan Tuffnut!" at which point everyone turned seeing his disappointed face as he continued "To Force is to be used for knowledge and defense, never attack!" then raised his hand and lifted Ruff back to her feet while Tuff wore an ashamed expression, seeing his face Salak's scowl softened and he said "I'm sorry, you didn't know better. But…well now would be a good time to teach you the Jedi code, everyone sit in a circle"

Everyone sat in a circle and Tuff, still looking sad, patted Ruff on the shoulder as if to say 'I'm sorry' and Salak said "Wait for the end of my recitation before asking questions, the Jedi code is the following phrases that all Jedi live by, 'There is no emotion, there is peace. There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. There is no passion, there is serenity. There is no chaos, there is harmony. There is no death, there is the Force', any questions on any of the phrases meanings?" Hiccup was the first to respond and asked "Isn't emotion a good thing?" Salak replied "In my experience yes, but the code refers to negative emotions, as an old Jedi saying goes 'fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate, and hate leads to suffering' so yes positive emotions are condoned, but you must always keep a lid on your emotions, for uncontrolled emotion is a quick path to the dark side…that is why Jedi were forbidden to marry…" "What!" yelled everyone "don't worry, I never believed in that rule and though I never married I would never enforce it on any of you, it was simply meant to stop Jedi from focusing on their lover at the expense of everything else and then fearing for them and, well, having that lead to anger, hate, and not only their suffering but the suffering of others." Ruff asked "Okay, what about that part about Chaos, chaos is fun!" "Yes but chaos can be destructive and cause suffering to others, you must always put others before your own needs, that is the Jedi way." Then Astrid asked "What about 'There is no death, there is only the Force' I mean we all die right?" to that Salak replied "Ah, you have stumbled upon the most controversial phrase in the code, it is often debated by the greatest of the Jedi scholars, but to me it means that after death your spirit lives on and through the Force there truly is no death." "You must learn this code by heart, for it will be your light in the darkest times."

They all recited the code several more times, until they had all gotten it right. At which point Salak said "Alright, now we…" when Snotlout interrupted "Master Salak…Can you show us what else you can do, as a demonstration?" to which Salak rubbed his chin thoughtfully and said "I suppose so…" before stunning them all with a forty foot backflip, then running up and along the dragon ring's wall and leaping, lifting all the boulders with the Force before sending them careening into another wall, lifting up another large boulder and compacting it until it was twice as dense as before, riddled with stress cracks. Then Salak looked at the dumbfounded faces of his padawans and said "How about that?" Ruff and Tuff began to clap and soon they were all clapping as Salak chuckled and Hiccup said "That was amazing!", then suddenly Salak pulled Hiccup and Astrid forward with the Force while they stumbled as a large beam, that had been weakened by the shaking of the ring, fell right where they had been standing and they looked to Salak with questioning looks of 'how did you know that would fall?'. Salak then said "Sorry, the Force game me a precognitive sense that you would be in danger if you continued to stand there so I moved you out of harm's way…" "Wait! You can see the future?!" said Fishlegs to which Salak replied "to a degree, it is an ability of all Jedi, from slight precognitive ability to full-fledged visions of the future, but remember 'always in motion, the future is' looking into the future is trying to locate a raindrop in a pond, raindrops fall, and will be found, but they are often clouded and you cannot be sure of what you see."

Now they were all more astounded then before, this man could see the future! And they might be able to as well one day!

"Now that we have some basics covered" said Salak "We can start on…well, what do you want to start on?" They all looked at each other and said as one "Lightsaber training!" to which Salak said "Very well, find me seven sticks…" "Why?" asked Ruff "You all agreed, that if I gave you a lightsaber you would start off with padded sticks, for lightsabers are very dangerous to novice users, when you have learned control we will train with the sabers, but for the meantime, padded sticks it is." They all felt a little deflated, but could not doubt his logic and returned five minutes later with seven padded sticks, and handed Salak one. "Now there are seven forms of lightsaber combat, I am good at all of them but specialize in Form IV, Ataru and Form III, Soresu…But first we will start with Form I Shii-Cho, also called The Way of the Sarlacc or the Determination form, it stemmed from when Jedi went from metal sabers to lightsabers, and is the first form that all Jedi learn."

"I want you all to attack me with your sticks and we will see where we go from there." "Wait! You want us to attack you?" asked Ruff "Yes" said Salak "That way I can see what we have to work on." They all nodded and attacked Salak, who within a minute had disarmed all of them and had them lying on the ground groaning as he had barely a scratch. "Well" Salak said using the Force to lift them to their feet "I think that against a battlemaster, you all fared rather well" they all stared incredulously at the man who had just soundly beaten them as Salak continued "If I may I will suggest lightsaber forms that I believe will be suited to you"

"Hiccup and Fishlegs, I believe that you should take up Form VI, or Niman, also called the way of the Rancor or the moderation form, it is the form of the diplomat, and will suit two scholarly young men well, for I do not believe that you will make a career out of straight up combat, and it is said that while you would not be able to defeat a battlemaster, mastering Niman would allow for other studies outside of the combat arena, something I believe that you two would excel at."

"Astrid" Salak said turning to her "I suggest form II Makashi, it is the most elegant form of lightsaber combat, suited for lightsaber on lightsaber dueling, and it is said that no one armed with a lightsaber could defeat a true Makashi master." Astrid's face lit up as Salak said this and he continued "You will make a fine guardian Jedi one day"

"Snotlout, you should practice Djem So, part of Form V, it is suited, again, for lightsaber dueling, but is more focused on pressing the assault and blocking incoming attacks, it is suited to you like a glove is suited to a hand, again you will make a fine guardian one day."

"And finally, Ruff and Tuff, I believe that you should both take up Ataru, which is a form of leaps and bounds that will confuse and befuddle your opponent while giving you unmatched maneuverability, it is a fitting form for two sentinels-in-training."

They all looked happy with what Salak said and before the day was out they had grasped the basic body zones, areas of attack, and had a fairly decent grasp of Shii-cho. "Very good" Salak said "However it is getting late and I think that we should all adjourn to the Mead hall and call it a day" they all looked a little sad but followed their masters suggestion and went to the mead hall.

At the mead hall…Salak was the guest of honor tonight, seeing as how he defeated the outcasts single-handedly, and everyone was having a good time while the padawans gave an account of their day to Stoick and Gobber, with many "Ooh's!" and "Aahh's!" from the pair through the telling, at whose conclusion Stoick said to Salak "Well, I hope that all our young ones here will one day be able to defend Berk like you did today!" to which Salak replied "With training, they can do more than that, for they are some of the most talented that I have seen in a long time, they have quite a future as Jedi." All the teens smiled at the kind words from their master and went over to tell their parents about the day's events before turning in for the night.


	6. Chapter 6: Training Remote and Visions

The next day began with the teens converging on the Dragon arena and Astrid saying "Where's master Salak?" "Yeah" replies Hiccup "He…wait, there he is!" pointing to the entrance to the arena where Salak was carrying another crate while saying "Today we start work on deflecting blasterfire…" "What's blasterfire?" said Hiccup "Blaster's are the galaxy's most prevalent weapons, think rapid fire crossbow that shoots miniature lightsaber beams" "I have a training remote that shoots stun blasts, and we will be using our lightsabers today." At those words they were all excited, they were going to use their sabers finally! Salak then stunned them all by removing a TH-7 training remote that began to hover and float around, fascinating them, "What's that?" asked Hiccup in awe, "A simple droid…droids are artificial intelligence, created by people but are completely mechanical, though they can think and react just like us, this droid is programmed to shoot us and we must deflect the shots it fires, I will demonstrate." Salak then ignited his saber and the droid began to fire stun blasts at Salak which he easily deflected until the droid had fired ten shots, then it stopped firing and simply hovered in the air.

"What happens if we get hit?" asked Astrid "Wherever you get hit will go numb for a few minutes" replied Salak "Now you try, I only have one remote so Astrid will go first" Astrid then ignited her saber and was able to deflect two shots before getting hit in her left hand and hissing from the pain, Hiccup tensed, but Salak stopped him with a hand as Astrid deflected three more shots, before charging the remote after being struck again.

Salak used the Force to pull her saber from her, deactivating it and saying "Astrid! Anger leads to the dark side, do not let it cloud your judgment, that is the way of the Sith." She nodded taking in a heavy breath and releasing her anger as Salak walked over and returned her lightsaber, "Hiccup, you're next"

Hiccup walked forward and ignited his blade and was able to deflect for shots until he was hit, then getting hit again, but blocking all remaining shots.

The others fared similarly well and as Fishlegs deflected his final shot Salak said "Impressive, for your first time with a lightsaber you are doing remarkably well, you all have more experience with weapons than many your age, but still the Force is strong in you"

"Now we shall examine _The Jedi Path"_ Salak said, looking toward the entrance to the arena, as though expecting Stoick to come charging in again. He flipped through several pages, mumbling to himself until he finally said "Ah." And came to a stop saying "Alright, now everyone sit in a circle and I will read this information to you." They all sat down and crowded around to look at the manual, Salak felt breathing on the back of his neck and abruptly turned around to find Toothless and Stormfly looming over him squinting at the book with a curiosity that he easily felt. "Well, it looks as though we have two more learners today" Salak said with a chuckle and motioned for the teens to make room for the dragons to sit with them, Toothless looking comical as he tried to sit cross legged like everyone else, who just laughed.

"The Force" Salak began reading "is not only divided into darkness and light, I'm paraphrasing here, but also into the Living Force and the Unifying Force, the living force is raw and close at hand, it is the tingling that you feel at the back of your mind when you pass near living objects, for they create the force, it is the life energy of all things, though you can also sense death through the force, when many die at once the sudden change in energy can stun you, even knock you out. The Unifying Force is different, it is the stars and galaxies" looking at their confused expressions he said "galaxies are large masses of billions of stars, but as I as saying it is the very fabric of space and time, you may not sense it yet but with patience and insight you will eventually. For one feeds the other, the energy of the living force becomes the cosmic force as we die, and the cosmic force becomes the living force when we are born, all are interconnected."

"Next is a warning on the dark side, this warning is even more important for all of you than previous generations of Jedi, with the fact that the Empire has risen and the Sith are triumphant, it is more likely than ever before that we will eventually be found by the Empire." For a second all Salak could feel from his padawans was sheer panic, but he then said "that is why I am here, so that if we are found we will survive, for their greatest weapon is now ours…surprise. We did not know they existed, now the tables are turned, they believe me and all Jedi to be dead, so if found we will have surprise on our side. Though if found it will most likely be by the inquisitors, a small group of dark force users in service to the Sith, they are meant to find and kill the last of the Jedi."

"If you see one they will be in dark clothing, have yellow eyes, and carry red lightsabers. For only the Sith and their disciples carry red lightsabers." Salak shuddered at some distant memory and continued "be mindful of the living Force, it will warn you if they are around, for with the force you can tell if someone is dark or not, you can even tell if someone is lying."

"Now" Salak said getting up "we will do what many Jedi spent many days doing, something that was always disliked by their ever eager padawans" "What's that?" asked Hiccup, "meditating" answered Salak who walked over to a crate crossed his legs and closed his eyes, everyone could almost feel the calm radiating out of him as he centered himself in the force, becoming one with the light and releasing himself into the oneness of being.

They all looked at each other and shrugged, before crossing their legs closing their eyes and trying to calm themselves.

Three hours passed before Salak opened his eyes, saying "Well, I feel more relaxed." As all of his padawans opened their eyes he walked forward helping each of them up. "Did anyone experience anything?" most shook their heads no, but Hiccup and Astrid looked at each other and Hiccup said "We saw something, I think." Salak raised an eyebrow and said "We?" as all attention turned to them, "yeah, we kinda connected and we both were in a sea of mist then we heard a voice saying 'time it is not, for you to make yourselves known. Someday, find help you will and together, the galaxy, at peace you will help bring it.'" Salak started and said "Yoda…you contacted master Yoda, he trained my master and was the grandmaster of the Jedi high council when the Order 66 occurred, either you contacted his spirit or…or maybe he is still alive."

Snapping out of his reverie Salak said "well, that is very good. Now we shall go and ask Stoick and Gobber if we can help with anything, for the Jedi way is to serve others."

At the great hall… Stoick" Salak called "Oh, Salak what brings ye here?" asked Gobber as he and Stoick walked over toward the Jedi and teens, "We are looking for work to do, to help out, for it is the Jedi way." While Stoick as thinking Salak suddenly grabbed his head in agony and all the teens looked in similar discomfort, Fishlegs actually falling to his knees "Salak! Hiccup!" Stoick shouted seeing their obvious pain, a few moments later Salak removed his hands from his head and Ruff asked "What was that?" to which Salak answered "You all felt that?" they all nodded "I assume you all just felt pain, but I felt as though millions of people screamed in terror and then were suddenly silenced, I feel as though something terrible has happened" they were all shaken by what had just happened and Hiccup asked "you think a lot of people just died?" "Yes" answered Salak, "This worries me…perhaps we should all take the rest of the day off, yes we will go and play with the dragons, perhaps you can all teach me something about them…" Salak said this distantly as though his mind were elsewhere, but they all followed his suggestion and left the great hall leaving a worried Stoick and Gobber behind.


End file.
